Adjustable dumbbells generally include a handle and multiple weight plates that may be selectively coupled to and decoupled from the handle. A user may select the amount of weight to use for a dumbbell exercise, which causes selected weight plates to be coupled to the handle. Weight plates not used to make up the desired exercise weight are decoupled from the handle. The adjustable dumbbell is typically supported in a base structure, which holds the dumbbell when not in use, as well as retains the unused weight plates during use of the dumbbell. Because the total weight of the dumbbell is determined by a combination of individual weights that vary depending on user selections, it may be useful to provide data in an electronic format that is indicative of the total weight of the dumbbell based upon the currently selected weight combination.